lelaki dalam lukisan
by godhonggaring
Summary: Jeon Jungkook yang meninggalkan Kim Taehyung ataukah Kim Taehyung yang meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook? a bts fic. kooktae / kookv. gs!tae, gs!jin. harem!kook, centrik!kook. warning inside! [RE-PUBLISH]


Sore itu si gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun sedang melukis sketsa wajah seseorang, sore itu juga Jeon Jungkook mendatanginya untuk berpamitan ke kota.

"Aku akan bekerja di sebuah kastil, Tae, apa kau mau ikut denganku? Jadi kita tidak akan terpisah."

Jungkook bertanya dengan sebuah senyuman sementara gadis itu menatapnya, garis bibirnya sangat datar dan terkatup rapat.

"Jungkook, aku…tidak bisa."

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan perubahan air mukanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya sejak kecil—satu-satunya anak yang mau berteman dengannya, mereka sama-sama yatim piatu dan berusaha tumbuh bersama hingga saat ini, ketika Jungkook ingin membawanya tetap bersama, Taehyung menolak dengan mentah keinginannya.

Taehyung berdiri, menutup sketsa lukisannya dengan kain, dan tanpa sedikitpun melirik Jungkook ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau pergi, tapi jika kau ingin pergi, maka pergilah."

* * *

.

 **Lelaki dalam Lukisan**

 **Starring: Jeon Jungkook as main**

 **Warning: AU!story, genderswitch for some chara, added some OCs, inappropriated content for childs so…yang under 17 tolong mundur, ini bahaya sekali, saya sudah peringatkan, kalau masih nekat ya sudah, itu resikomu**

(based on Vocaloid's PV; 7 Deadly Sins series)

.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook masih sangat polos ketika ia mulai bekerja di kastil milik seorang wanita bangsawan yang sangat kaya bernama Kim Seokjin. Jungkook juga sangat jujur ketika bekerja, hal itu membuat Seokjin yang hidup sendirian dan tidak memiliki seorang anak akhirnya sangat menyukai Jungkook menganggap Jungkook sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Jungkook, mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan Mama."

Jungkook agak sungkan pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya ia memanggil sang majikan dengan Mama dan menganggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri. Awalnya Jungkook berpikir Seokjin menyukainya hanya semata-mata karena ia adalah satu-satunya pelayan lelaki di kastil—sisanya adalah tukang kebun. Rasanya berubah ketika suatu ketika Seokjin memintanya untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya, di suatu sore, saat itu hujan deras hingga Jungkook tidak bisa melirik suasana di luar kastil—padahal jika menurut Yewon; pelayan wanita yang sering mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Seokjin—berkata bahwa pemandangan dari kamar Seokjin di bagian atas kastil adalah yang terbaik dari seluruh kota.

"Kau mirip dengan mendiang suamiku." Seokjin mulai menangis pada awalnya, "Maafkan aku nak, aku sangat merindukannya."

Jungkook menjatuhkan nampan berisi makanan ketika Seokjin menghambur kepadanya dan memberikan satu pelukan erat serta sebuah ciuman di bibir.

"Ma—"

Seokjin tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara ketika perempuan itu sudah langsung menggerakkan bibirnya, penuh tekanan, sangat menuntut, dan disertai kerinduan kepada bocah delapan belas tahun.

"Jungkook, apa kau pernah tertarik dengan seorang perempuan sebelumnya?"

Jungkook sama sekali tidak merespon Seokjin dan wanita itu masih menciumi sekujur kulitnya yang terbuka. Ingatan Jungkook kembali kepada satu tahun sebelumnya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang membuatnya tertarik hanya satu, yang selalu ada di sampingnya sejak kecil, yang selalu duduk memegang palet warna di depan kanvas setiap sore. Jungkook juga ingat dengan rambutnya yang seperti emas ketika terkena sinar matahari dari jendela, lalu bagaimana caranya Kim Taehyung menatapnya juga sama sekali tidak bisa ia lupakan.

" _Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi jika kau ingin pergi, maka pergilah."_

Tapi, tatapan Taehyung yang terakhir membuatnya merasa dibuang, ia ingin membawa Taehyung bersamanya, kemanapun mereka pergi. tidak masalah asalkan ia memiliki Taehyung.

Rasa sakit hati dan geram menggerogotinya. Pemuda itu meremas pinggang Seokjin dan membalas ciuman wanita itu dengan sebuah gigitan keras yang membuat Seokjin memekik. Tapi, wanita itu tersenyum puas ketika ia sadar bahwa ia berhasil memancing Jungkook dengan cara mengingatkannya kepada seorang wanita—Seokjin tidak tahu, siapapun wanita itu, ia hebat karena bisa membuat pelayannya yang sangat tenang satu ini mendadak bisa berperilaku liar hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Asalkan kau tahu, semua perempuan disini sangat menginginkanmu." Seokjin membisikinya, "Banyak yang menginginkanmu. Lupakan dia yang sedang kau pikirkan, nak. Tempatmu adalah disini sekarang."

Jungkook membanting perempuan yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu ke atas ranjang dan kembali mencumbunya—seakan ia sudah begitu terlatih untuk melakukannya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melebur bersama sang Mama, sosok Kim Taehyung melebur menjadi debu, lalu menghilang dengan cepat dalam pikirannya.

.

Cukup disayangkan, usia Kim Seokjin tidaklah panjang. Sebulan setelah ulangtahunnya yang ke empat puluh delapan, ia meninggal seorang diri di kamarnya. Jungkook menemukannya di pagi hari ketika ia—seperti hari-hari biasa—ingin menanyakan sarapan apa yang diinginkan Seokjin untuk dimakan.

Upacara pemakaman langsung diadakan siang itu. Malam harinya, Jungkook merapikan kamar Seokjin ketika ia mendengarkan suara kaki melangkah mendekat.

"A-anu, Tuan Jungkook, saya membawakan seprai ganti untuk tempat tidur Nyonya Seokjin seperti yang Anda suruh."

Itu Marlene, salah satu pelayan wanita di kastil. Rambutnya cokelat pendek dan wajahnya selalu memerah setiap ia bertemu dengan Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum padanya dan mengisyaratkan untuk Marlene agar mendekat.

Setelah Seokjin meninggal hari ini, para pelayan seolah menganggapnya sebagai penngganti Seokjin—mengambil kuasa Seokjin sebagai tuan rumah kastil tersebut.

"Maaf merepotkanmu malam-malam begini." Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan nada basa-basi. Ia mengambil seprai yang dibawakan Marlene dan tanpa sengaja kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Marlene terlihat kaget, seperti sekujur tubuhnya meremang dengan sentuhan kecil itu, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa, dan Jungkook juga tidak menanggapinya. Ia mulai menggantikan seprai milik Seokjin dan berusaha merapikan ujung-ujungnya agar terlihat kencang ketika Marlene menyentuh lengannya.

Jungkook berhenti sebentar, menatap gadis itu, "Marlene?"

"Maaf, Tuan, ta-tapi.." gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, "Saya sering melewati kamar Nyonya Seokjin pada malam hari, dan saya mendengarnya."

Jungkook berbalik untuk menghadap gadis itu, dan ia baru sadar bahwa dibalik mantel yang dipakainya, Marlene sudah mengenakan gaun tidur.

"Kau mendengar apa, hm?" Jungkook memegang dagunya dengan memperlihatkan senyum yang dingin, "Mendengarku dan Mama berhubungan badan?"

Tubuh Marlene menegang, senyuman Jungkook masih terlihat dingin dan gadis itu tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak segera menundukkan kepala atau kenapa ia tidak menghindari tatapan mata Jungkook. Kenapa ia tidak ingin mengelak? Nyatanya ia malah tidak ingin jemari Jungkook meninggalkannya dengan cepat.

"Ya." Gadis itu menatap Jungkook takut-takut, "Dan saya pikir bukan hanya saya yang pernah mendengarnya?"

Jungkook mengubah senyumya menjadi seringai tipis, "Oh, lalu apa yang kau inginkan dengan memberitahuku seperti ini?"

Marlene tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika tangan Jungkook menurunkan mantelnya, meluncur mulus dan hanya meninggalkannya dengan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna tipis nyaris transparan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu jika ingin menggodaku. Mama sudah tidak ada sekarang."

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat itu ragu-ragu, menyetuh rahang lelaki yang ada di depannya dan mengecup dagunya perlahan. Jungkook menarik satu tangannya agar gadis itu semakin mendekat dan menangkap pinggangnya.

"Saya ingin Anda memperlakukan saya seperti Nyonya Seokjin, saya menginginkan Anda ada di dalam saya—"

Jungkook meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Marlene dan menyeringai sekali lagi, "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memohon malam ini, kau paham?"

.

Di desa yang telah lama ditinggalkan Jungkook, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang serupa emas sedang memoles cat kuas ke kanvas di depannya. Ia terhenti sejenak dan terdiam, meredam rasa kelu akibat rindu yang menyerang hati.

.

Sebulan, dua bulan sejak meninggalnya Kim Seokjin, kastilnya sangat ramai dibicarakan orang-orang, terutama para kaum wanita. Mereka mendengar adanya seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan ada disana. Hal itu dibicarakan dari segala kalangan usia, mulai dari anak-anak berusia sembilan tahun hingga manula berusia enam puluhan. Tidak sedikit yang mencoba datang kesana karena penasaran, namun, usut punya usut, perempuan yang pernah kesana tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Hal ini menarik perhatian seorang lelaki yang kebetulan sedang lewat di depan kerumunan gadis-gadis yang tengah membicarakan tentang kastil tersebut.

"Maaf, Nona-nona? Bisakah Anda memberitahu saya tentang kastil tersebut?"

Para gadis memperhatikan lelaki tersebut. Ia memakai topi yang nyaris menutupi separuh muka, hanya sebagian pipi dan bibir lelaki itu yang terlihat, ia tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi para gadis sedikit meneguk ludah karena melirik tubuhnya yang terbentuk. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian yang—sebenarnya—tidak ketat, tapi membuat tubuhnya terlihat dari lapisan pakaiannya.

"Ah, kenapa Anda ingin mengetahui tentang kastil itu?" salah satu diantaranya terkikik, "Yang ada disana adalah lelaki tampan dan bukan seorang wanita."

"Disana ada wanita, Nona. Para wanita yang datang kesana adalah wanita bukan?"

Gadis-gadis yang tadinya ingin menggoda lelaki itu mendadak semuanya terdiam. Mereka berbisik-bisik sampai akhirnya lelaki itu berdeham dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf karena saya lancang bertanya, nama saya Park Jimin dan saya datang ke kota ini untuk menemukan tunangan saya."

.

Jungkook duduk di kursinya, ia menarik secarik kertas yang ada di meja dan terkekeh ketika membacanya. Ah, ada tiga perempuan baru di kastilnya hari ini. Para wanita yang datang padanya akan diberikan kontrak untuk tinggal di kastilnya. Dari sekian banyak wanita, ia bisa memilih satu atau lebih diantaranya untuk menghabiskan satu malam bersamanya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasakan keterpaksaan.

"Tuan Jungkook, ada dua orang gadis baru yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Yang baru saja memberitahunya adalah seorang gadis cantik yang sudah sekitar sebulan yang lalu tinggal di kastil, namanya Yoongi. Jungkook sangat menyukai yang satu ini karena Yoongi memiliki harga diri cukup tinggi, dia memang belum pernah melakukannya dengan Yoongi karena ia ingin menyimpan Yoongi di saat ia benar-benar ingin. Yoongi kadang bisa saja menggodanya, hanya saja Jungkook berusaha untuk menahannya. Yang Jungkook dengar dari informannya, Yoongi sebenarnya adalah seorang anak saudagar dan ia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan.

Tsk, tunangan? Nyatanya Yoongi sekarang ada di kastilnya dan tergila-gila padanya.

Jungkook turun untuk mendekati Yoongi dan memberi gadis dengan gaun hitam itu sebuah ciuman singkat. Yoongi tidak membalasnya tapi Jungkook tahu bahwa gadis itu senang.

"Terima kasih, kembalilah ke kamarmu, Yoongi."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Jungkook segera menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menemui dua orang gadis baru yang datang ke kastilnya.

"Selamat datang di kastilku!"

Jungkook berusaha memberikan kesan yang menyenangkan ketika ia menemui dua orang gadis yang duduk di sofa panjang ruangan tengah. Di bawah lampu gantung yang menyala agak redup, Jungkook terpana dengan rambut pirang serupa emas.

Dan ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, mata mereka bertemu. Jungkook menahan nafasnya, begitupula dengan gadis tersebut.

 _Kenapa ia harus ada disini?_

.

Rambutnya yang serupa emas dengan satu jepit untuk merapikan poni itu sama sekali tidak berubah, Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak berubah, dan luka yang ia bawakan untuk Jeon Jungkook juga sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepala jadi menatap Jungkook—takut-takut. Ia meneguk ludahnya ketika Jungkook membalikkan badannya.

"Ikut aku."

Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa ia menuruti keinginan Jungkook dengan mudah dan berjalan di belakang lelaki itu. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, lalu ada satu tangga lagi. Mereka melewati dua orang gadis dengan memakai gaun malam dan Taehyung berjengit, apakah ia kelihatan seterbuka itu juga sekarang? Saat ia memasuki kastil, ia sudah dipakaikan sebuah gaun malam dengan sedikit aksen hijau.

"—Jungkook."

Jungkook memperlambat langkahnya, lalu berhenti ketika ia tidak lagi mendengarkan langkah kaki Taehyung mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook berbalik dan melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan lukisan seorang pria muda dengan rambut kelam, berdiri dengan gagah disana. Gadis itu bergerak mendekat ke lukisan itu dan meraba permukaannya.

"Aku juga melukismu di rumah, tapi lukisanku tidak sebagus ini." Ujarnya pelan.

Jungkook menghampirinya dan menarik tangan Taehyung agar tidak lagi menyentuh lukisan itu. Sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa gerakannya yang tergolong tidak lembut itu sedikit membuat Taehyung limbung.

"Jangan sentuh itu, dan jangan pernah sekalipun membandingkanku dengan lukisan."

Ada dua orang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, mereka berbisik-bisik saat melihat Tuan Besar di rumah mereka itu terlihat gusar. Taehyung mundur ke belakang ketika Jungkook mengeluarkan pemantik api dari dalam saku celana.

"Jungkook, kau mau—"

"Iya, aku ingin membakarnya."

Lelaki itu melepaskan lukisan di dinding dan membakarnya begitu saja di lantai.

"Cheng-mei, Selene, kemari dan tetap perhatikan api di lukisan ini, jangan sampai membuat rumah terbakar."

Dua gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri agak kaget ketika Jungkook memanggil mereka, mereka mendekat dan mengatakan "Iya, Tuan." Dengan sangat patuh pada Jungkook.

Tangan Taehyung kembali diraih, tapi gadis itu bergeming sambil masih menatap lukisan yang telah terbakar.

"Jungkook, kenapa?" bahkan ketika bertanya, fokus Taehyung masih ada pada lukisan tersebut. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menggertakkan gigi dan menarik pinggang Taehyung mendekat, ia mencium gadis itu dalam-dalam hingga Taehyung nyaris tidak bisa menarik nafas. Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya sebentar untuk membiarkan Taehyung bernafas, lalu ia melirik pada dua gadis lain selain satu orang yang sedang dipeluknya sekarang. Jungkook menggeser posisinya sedikit hingga ia memunggungi dua orang gadis tersebut dan melanjutkan untuk mencium Taehyung.

Taehyung yang awalnya tidak merespon akhirnya terpancing, lidah Jungkook baru saja menyapu langit-langit mulutnya ketika ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengalungkan lengan di leher lelaki itu. Setengah iseng, Taehyung menyentuhkan lidahnya dengan milik Jungkook yang masih bergerak di bagian dalam mulutnya. Sentuhan itu begitu amatir, dan kecil, tapi sanggup membakar Jungkook hingga ke ubun-ubun. Lelaki itu menggeram dan mengangkat pinggul Taehyung dan membuat gadis yang sudah lemas dalam pelukannya itu mengeluh kecil, seperti tidak rela ketika ia sudah mulai nyaman dan mendadak Jungkook membuatnya harus seperti bayi koala dengan kaki bertaut di pinggang sang tuan rumah.

Matanya bertemu dengan Jungkook ketika lelaki itu kembali menciumnya, dengan mata terbuka, Taehyung membalas ciumannya, namun hatinya sedikit merasa kecewa.

Jungkook yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Jeon Jungkook yang tumbuh bersamanya sejak kecil. Bukan Jungkook yang polos dan bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan hanya senyuman dan wajah bodoh anak itu ketika melawak. Namun, rasanya seperti ada yang menutupi. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting ia memiliki Jungkook untuk malam ini—meskipun Taehyung merasa sedikit lacur dengan berpikir begitu.

Jungkook membawanya ke sebuah kamar, meninggalkan dua gadis yang masih berdiri disana sebelum mereka berdua mengganggu kegiatannya. Bukannya Jungkook tidak bisa melayani mereka sekaligus, tapi ia hanya ingin Taehyung dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu.

Taehyung merasakan punggungnya menyentuh kasur dan ia mendapati Jungkook sudah ada diatasnya, mengungkungnya dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merona. Jungkook tidak bicara ketika ia mengendusi leher gadisnya dan menghabiskan waktunya disana untuk merasakan halusnya permukaan kulit Taehyung melalui lidah. Taehyung menggeliat, gaun tidur mulai terasa tidak nyaman setelah ia berpeluh. Dan seperti mengerti, Jungkook melucutinya dengan senang hati. Taehyung memeluk lehernya dan mereka berciuman sementara jemari Jungkook meraba bagian pahanya, lutut Taehyung ditekuk dan Jungkook melepaskan ciuman mereka demi menciumi lutut hingga paha Taehyung. Gadis itu mengerang, merapatkan kaki ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lunak menyentuh kemaluannya. Jemarinya ada di rambut Jungkook, merematnya sembari ia menyebut nama lelaki itu.

"—Kook, cukup, ugh—" Taehyung terengah, nafasnya semakin cepat ketika rangsangan yang diberikan Jungkook juga semakin tinggi. Ia setengah menjerit ketika ia tiba, dan berjengit ketika ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja tiba di depan mulut Jungkook.

"Astaga, Jungkook, maaf—"

"Tidak." Lelaki itu menjilat bibir, "Aku menyukainya."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ketika Jungkook melepaskan pakaiannya dan Taehyung mungkin akan meledak jika ia tidak memalingkan muka. Ia tidak ingat bahwa Jungkook memiliki tubuh yang bagus—tubuh pria dewasa, tentu saja. Jungkook mendekatkan wajah mereka kembali dan ia menyeringai sebelum mencium Taehyung.

Si gadis terlonjak, meringis ingin menangis ketika tahu bahwa ia sudah melepaskan salah satu hartanya yang berharga, dan rasa sakitnya nyata. Mungkin Jungkook tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar hal itu, tapi Taehyung telah memberikannya padanya.

Lelaki itu sadar, "Kau masih perawan?"

"Tidak masalah, karena orang itu adalah kau." Dan Taehyung tersenyum.

Entah kenapa begitu melihat senyum Taehyung, Jungkook malah merasa ia tidak seharusnya melihat ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini—ini hanya mengingatkannya terhadap Taehyung yang dulu.

Jungkook tanpa sadar bergerak, giginya mengapit bibir bawah Taehyung ketika Taehyung mengeluh tidak nyaman. Ini kali pertamanya, tentu saja rasanya tidak begitu menyenangkan, tapi ia tetap menyerah di bawah Jungkook dan menerima seluruh perlakuan lelaki itu padanya.

Jungkook terlalu lihai, bahkan lama-kelamaan ia berhasil membuat perawan menikmati seks pertamanya. Taehyung mulai bisa menerimanya dan terkadang memberinya jepitan yang membuat Jungkook mengerang dalam penyatuan mereka. Udara pekat oleh gairah dan nafas beradu. Jungkook buta ritme dan menghujam dengan kacau—ia tiba dengan kepuasan setelah membuat Taehyung tiba sekali lagi.

.

Taehyung bangun di pagi hari. Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah ia bangun pagi ini adalah punggung telanjang Jungkook yang dihiasi guratan merah.

Jelas, itu bekas cakarannya. Atau bekas kukunya yangua benamkan dalam punggung lelaki itu semalam.

"Kenapa kau harus datang ke kastil ini?"

Taehyung kaget ketika Jungkook menoleh padanya. Sejak kapan Jungkook tahu bahwa ia bangun?

"Aku mencarimu." Ujarnya jujur.

Jungkook malah tertawa mendengar jawabannya, "Kenapa mencariku?"

Taehyung menelan ludah, ia sepertinya tahu akan mengarah kemana pembicaraan mereka untuk kali ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan seperti apa pandanganmu terhadapku sekarang, tapi, Taehyung, aku yakin sekali kau pasti sudah membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan yang dulu."

Akhirnya Taehyung tidak tahan juga untuk tidak bertanya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kook?"

"Itu sederhana saja." Jungkook berdiri dan memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan cepat, "Karena ini menyenangkan."

Taehyung tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk perasaannya seandainya hal itu memiliki bentuk yang nyata. Jemarinya meremat seprai. Ketika Jungkook mendekat lagi padanya untuk mencuri satu ciuman di pagi hari, Taehyung memalingkan muka.

Jungkook menatapnya dengan dingin, "Kau sakit hati dengan perkataanku?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepala. Jungkook mencengkeram dagunya dan menggigit bibir Taehyung sekali.

"Aku juga sakit hati dengan perkataanmu waktu itu, Sayang."

Taehyung tertegun, Jungkook masih menatapnya dengan dingin dan kenyataan bahwa mata itu tidak mau beralih darinya menyakiti hatinya lebih lagi. Sejujurnya memang bukan Jungkook yang meninggalkannya selama ini tapi dialah yang lebih dulu membuangnya. Wajar jika Jungkook mencari hal baru yang bisa membuatnya senang.

 _Memangnya tidak ada hal lain selain ini?_

Jungkook melepaskannya dan mendengus sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. Ia berbalik lagi sebentar ketika ia sudah sampai di bingkai pintu.

"Oh, benar. Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu."

Pintu kamar ditutup setelahnya.

.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Sial, ia merasa seseorang membuntutinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia ingin mengatakannya pada Jungkook tapi akhir-akhir ini juga, Jungkook lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis baru yang baru datang seminggu lalu, siapa ya namanya? Taeyoung? Taehyung?

Tidak masalah jika master bersama gadis lain, tidak masalah. Tapi Yoongi benci merasa diikuti, ia berusaha cuek beberapa hari sebelumnya, tapi semakin kesini ia semakin yakin bahwa ada orang yang sering mengamatinya.

Ada seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pirang muncul dari balik koridor, ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan Yoongi mulai curiga bahwa gadis ini yang sudah mengikutinya.

Oh, bukannya ini gadis yang datang bersama dengan Kim Taehyung waktu itu? Semuanya berkata bahwa gadis ini sama sekali tidak bicara, mereka mengira gadis ini bisu, dan ia aneh karena selalu memakai gaun yang panjang dan terlihat merepotkan untuk dipakai. Gadis itu semakin mendekat dan sorot matanya sangat intens kepada Yoongi.

Saat itulah Yoongi sadar siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.

"Astaga." Bisiknya.

.

Jungkook mengadakan sebuah pesta di aula kastil. Ini dikhususkan untuk para gadisnya, dan ia sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini. Suasana hatinya hanya sedang senang melebihi biasanya, hasratnya juga tengah tinggi dan harta peninggalan Kim Seokjin masih terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskan berpesta selama dua minggu berturut-turut.

Apa karena adanya Taehyung? Ah, sepertinya bukan karena hal itu.

Jungkook mencari Yoongi di sekitar gadis-gadis yang berkeliaran di aula. Ia tidak menemukan gadis itu, tapi mendadak matanya mendapati Taehyung dengan gaun beraksen hijau—seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang pirang seperti emas itu dibenahi dan dijepit menyamping—memperlihatkan punggungnya dan salah satu pundak. Jungkook ingat bahwa Taehyung memang suka menjepit rambutnya ke samping.

Ia baru saja akan menghampiri Taehyung ketika ada salah satu gadis dengan gaun yang panjang dan rambut pirang yang lebih cerah dari rambut Taehyung. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Jungkook perlahan.

Oh, Jungkook baru ingat bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang datang bersama Taehyung beberapa waktu lalu. Jungkook bisa-bisanya melupakannya, ah, semoga saja gadis itu tidak salah paham.

Jungkook membalas senyumnya, dan mengikuti naluri ia membuka lengannya untuk menangkap pelukan gadis itu.

Ketika mereka berpelukan, Jungkook bertanya tepat di telinganya, "Hei, sayang, siapa namamu?"

Secepat itu keadaan berubah. Jungkook merubah air mukanya setelah bertanya dan ia melirik gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya dengan sengit.

"—kau.."

"Selamat, Tuan. Akhirnya ada yang mematahkan sihir nafsumu yang bodoh." Suara yang sama sekali bukan suara wanita terdengar—itu suara lelaki. Gadis yang dipeluk Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan melepas rambut—palsu—yang dikenakannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin. Itu adalah balasan bagimu karena sudah mengambil tunanganku."

Jungkook tidak fokus pada ucapan Jimin, ia melirik tangan lelaki itu yang memegang belati perak yang sudah dilumuri warna merah.

Darah.

Para gadis yang ada di gedung itu berteriak, tapi tidak ada yang bereaksi untuk menolong Jungkook. Malah beberapa diantaranya langsung berlarian keluar karena ketakutan akan keributan di kastil tersebut.

Jungkook meremas dadanya, darah sudah mengucur deras dari sana sementara Jimin meliriknya dengan sinis.

"Kau tahu Min Yoongi, Jungkook? Sejujurnya aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika ia bisa kubawa pulang tanpa paksaan, tapi ia bahkan menolak untuk pergi dari sini." Jimin tertawa, "Kau luar biasa Jeon Jungkook, kau iblis."

Jungkook tidak bisa bicara selain meringis, ia jatuh terduduk, "Sial, bukan aku yang meminta para gadis untuk ada disini, tapi mereka yang—ugh, datang padaku."

Jungkook terbatuk, nafasnya terengah sementara rasa sakit dari tusukan Jimin semakin terasa.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang kupikirkan sejak aku tahu bahwa Yoongi ada disini hanyalah membawanya pulang dan juga melenyapkanmu." Jimin merobek gaun yang ia pakai untuk menyamar dan melemparkannya sembarang arah. Ia sudah mengenakan celana dan pakaian di dalam gaun yang ia pakai sebelumnya. "Aku yakin, bukan hanya aku yang kehilangan, pasti ada anak-anak, suami, orangtua dan lelaki yang kehilangan perempuan yang mereka cintai karenamu. Makan buah dari perbuatanmu, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Jungkook mengerang ketika ia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang berlarian keluar dari kastil. Ia berteriak memanggil beberapa, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mendekat. Para gadis terlalu takut dengan darah yang menggenanginya. Sementara Park Jimin menatapnya dengan senyum puas yang licik sekaligus penuh rasa kemenangan ketika melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"LICIK KAU!" Jungkook berteriak, namun sedetik ekmudian ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan sejumlah darah dari mulutnya. Nafasnya sulit ditarik—apakah Jimin mengenai jantungnya? Atau terlalu dalam hingga membuatnya sulit bergerak sekarang. Sudah seberapa banyak darah yang keluar dari lukanya.

Kemudian Jungkook mendengar suara langkah kaki melewatinya—ia memaksakan matanya untuk tetap fokus, dan ia melihat gadis dengan gaun selutut yang memiliki aksen hijau.

Itu Taehyung, menatapnya dengan prihatin tapi juga sama sekali tidak menolongnya.

Jungkook menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai Taehyung, "T—Tae.."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau bukanlah Jungkook yang aku kenal." Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, "Jungkook—"

"—maaf, aku sudah menyakitimu."

Jungkook melihat segerombolan orang masuk—ia yakin bahwa semua lelaki itu adalah sanak saudara dan kekasih—bahkan mungkin suami dari semua perempuan yang sudah ia simpan di kastilnya beberapa tahun ini. Taehyung menghilang dari hadapannya—mungkin gadis itu pergi sendiri atau mungkin ditarik keluar oleh para pria yang mengepungnya sekarang.

Park Jimin sungguh licik. Secepat ini ia menghimpun kekuatan.

Tapi, Taehyung…

Jungkook menggigit matanya selagi orang-orang yang mengepungnya ribut ingin membakarnya atau membuangnya ke laut. Ia menutup mata. Membayangkan wajah Taehyung yang sekali lagi berpaling darinya.

Egonya dan nafsunya membuatnya lupa satu hal. _Ia lupa memberitahu Taehyung bahwa ia mencintainya, ia mencintai Taehyung sejak dulu—sejak mereka tumbuh bersama dan mengenal satu sama lain._

Kim Taehyung seolah mendengar isi hatinya, lalu meneteskan air mata ketika kakinya berjalan tanpa alas menuju ke luar lingkungan kastil.

 _Ia juga lupa mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jeon Jungkook._

* * *

.

 **[omake]**

Di desa yang telah lama ditinggalkan Jungkook, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang serupa emas sedang memoles cat kuas ke kanvas di depannya. Ia terhenti sejenak dan terdiam, meredam rasa kelu akibat rindu yang menyerang hati.

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas, melirik lukisan seorang lelaki dengan rambut cokelat. Ia meraba sisi kanvas yang kering.

"Kenapa—"

Ia menarik lukisan itu dan memajangnya di dinding. Lalu melirik lagi ke lukisan di sebelahnya—ada puluhan lukisan yang serupa di rumahnya; lukisan seorang lelaki dengan rambut cokelat, sorot matanya lembut tapi melelehkan. Taehyung menatapnya berulangkali, berkedip berkali-kali, lukisan di depannya tetap sama.

"Kenapa…"

Ia meraih salah satu lukisan yang terdekat, memorinya memutar ulang kejadian ketika Jungkook membakar sebuah lukisan di kastil—sejujurnya itu adalah lukisan miliknya yang dibeli oleh seorang wanita kaya—katanya mirip dengan putranya di rumah. Dan karena wanita itu kelihatannya sangat menyayangi putranya, Taehyung akhirnya membiarkan lukisan itu dibeli dan ia mengumpulkan uangnya untuk pergi ke kota mencari Jungkook. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook ternyata memiliki begitu banyak wanita di rumahnya. Sejak awal hatinya sakit karena mengetahuinya dengan mata kepala sendiri—dan lebih sakit karena sekali lagi ia meninggalkan Jungkook disana karena tidak bisa menolongnya.

Ia berusaha melupakan kejadian hari itu ketika ia kembali ke desa, namun, yang ada ia hanya merindu dan merindu setiap hari. Dan rasanya sangat menyesal hingga Taehyung ingin mengubur diri, ia ingin bertemu Jungkook hingga rasanya ingin mati.

Gadis itu mulai melukis lagi—ia berusaha melukis Jungkook seperti lukisannya yang telah dibakar, karena ketika melihat kepada lukisan itu, rasanya ia seperti melihat Jungkook yang dulu.

Nyatanya, ia tidak lagi bisa melukis Jungkook. Semua lukisan yang ia lukis sama sekali bukan lukisan Jungkook yang dulu. Taehyung tidak merasakan puas— _tidak, ini bukan dia,_ selalu seperti itu yang dibisikkan batinnya.

Taehyung memeluk salah satu lukisannya, ia mendekapnya erat seperti ia memiliki Jungkook dalam pelukannya. _Seperti waktu itu_. Ketika ia akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook yang tidak lagi sama.

"Kenapa—"

— _kau di dalam lukisan ini juga tidak lagi sama?_

Jeon Jungkook yang ada di dalam lukisan yang terbakar, juga sudah musnah seperti lukisan tersebut.

* * *

 **Lelaki dalam Lukisan: end**

* * *

 **Author's note** : HAI, saya pikir saya ga sanggup buat lanjutin project Capital Vices saya karena saya terlampau sibuk. jadi story itu saya hapus dan satu cerita yang sudah sy publish yaitu lust saya republish lagi sebagai oneshot. masih diharapkan reviewnya untuk ditinggalkan disini.

Saya kasih credit pv vocaloid yg saya bikin jadi cerita ini  
[-] Duke Venomania's Madness/Madness of Duke Venomania (dinyanyikan Kamui Gakupo terong sy tersayang) - youtu. be / CsIOkbxTA9M (hapus spasi)  
[-] The Portrait Glassred Drew (diyanyikan GUMI, lembut banget suaranya disini) – youtu. be / GIxKOuyasyo (hapus spasi)


End file.
